Love still remains
by Crazykennedy4
Summary: The words, and the vampires surrounding gave me a strange sense of peace and feeling of safety. This time, when the darkness pressed in on me, I didn't fight it. When I opened my eyes, I was one of them. I was a vampire.


Summary: Set a few months after Edward left Bella. Victoria returns for her revenge, but there are other vampires who want revenge on Victoria. They save Bella from Victoria but not before Victoria bites Bella.

Setting: Bella is walking on the side of the road, almost to her house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My day could have gone better. But, no, I had to have the day from hades. I've been having alot of those kinds of days lately. Ever since..._they_ left. More specially,ever since_ he _left. I _still_ couldn't mention his name. My feelings of loss, rejection, and anger were scribbled on my heart in blazing patterns, making it nearly impossible for a person to not tell that I had been badly wounded by someone I loved more than words could describe. Clearly, the feeling wasn't mutual.

I mentally shook myself from falling back in that big, black aybss of pain. _Focus on the problem at hand, Bella_. Problem number one, my oh-so-dependable truck broke down today in the school parking lot. Hence the reason I am now walking home in the November rain, by myself. Some of my friends had offered to give me a ride home but I needed the air and the time to think.

I look up at the dense, dark, rolling clouds and allow myself to dream about the future. Now that _he_ is gone, that eliminates _that_ future. _So, what next? Where do I go from here? College?_ Just as I was pondering these questions I slipped (as usual) on a patch of slippery mud that I hadn't spotted. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see a hand gripping my arm tightly, holding me up. I saw the red, curly hair, and then I knew. _VICTORIA_. Victoria had me and she wasn't going to let go, not without me dead first.

I looked up into her cold, black eyes that reflected the state of her soul and squared my jaw. I could never fight and win, but I would surely die trying. I struggled in Victorias grip, to no avail. "It's no use to struggle, dear." Victoria's voice sounded like tinkling bells, only with a more menacing edge to it. An involuntary shiver raced up my spine, making Victoria's smirk more pronounced. "I can't believe your vampire friends left you. It's because of you that my James is dead." Victoria's face showed a smal sliver of emotion on it, then it vanished. "Well,You are mine now."

Before I could fight, or even _think_ about fighting, Victoria had leaned down so that her face was by my neck. With my dread rising, a tear escaped my eye, knowing that I was about to face my death. A sharp sting made me cry out in shock, and then the pain came. Wave, after wave of utterly undescribable pain. I heard strange, high pitched noises, but the pain was so oppressive that I really didn't care, just as long as the pain stopped.

Someone was calling to me, but they sounded so far away. I couldn't find them through the darkness weighing me down. It was very frustrating. I knew my death was at hand, but I could feel no fear, just sadness. Sadness that I didn't tell Charlie that I love him one last time. Sadness because I didn't call Renee this morning. Sadness because I would never see _him_ again. I hadn't even known that I had held onto that hope. _Edward_. I could say his name now that I was dying. _Edward, I love you_.

I kept waiting for the end to come, but it never did. If it was possible, the pain only intensified, leaving me screaming in agony. _WHY ISN'T IT STOPPING?!_ I realized with a jolt that the high pitched noises had been Victoria's screams. Someone had pulled her off of me? Did that mean...Did that mean I was turning into a _vampire_? I began to panic. I didn't want this. Not anymore. I wanted eternity with Edward, not one spent by myself. I struggled through the fog, finally breaking through.

I looked up to see three vampires I had never seen in my life looming over me. There were two males and one female. I couldn't make out their appearances clearly, everything was hazy. "You'll be OK, Bella. We have you and we'll keep you safe." The voice belonged to the female. She had a pretty voice. "You are safe with us. We'll stay with you", came a rich male voice. They'd stay with me. I wouldn't be alone. A smile broke through the pain etched on my face. I managed to croak out a husky, whispered "Thanks." "You're welcome, Bella. Just relax. It's going to be OK." _It's going to be ok_. I repeated the words in my head, like a chant. The words, and the vampires surroundingme, gave me a strange sense of peace and feeling of safety. This time, when the darkness pressed in on me, I didn't fight it.

When I opened my eyes, I was one of them. I was a vampire.

**Thank you for reading!**

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know! **

**Peace.**

** -Kennedy**


End file.
